You Weren't Specific
by daydreamer150
Summary: Akamaru does something to Yuriko,Kiba helps,Yuriko crushes on him.Rated T for language.Kiba x OC


**Me: hey people! This fic is a birthday present for my best friend Cai-niks! Hale: it's kinda a late present if you ask me. Me: (pouts) urusai Hale-chan! Anyway, here's the fic! Oneshot meaning no more chapters after this one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters… just my OCs Akina and Yuriko.**

It was a fair day and Yuriko was getting back home from the grocery store.

"Darn these grocery bags are heavy… I hate it when it's my turn to shop… Naruto always wants so much ramen…" Yuriko complained and pouted. "So annoying…" she muttered. She couldn't see forward properly because the grocery bags blocked her view. So she didn't notice that she stepped on some kind of tail. She heard a dog yelp making her scream and drop the grocery bags and it's contents on the pavement. "Oh… damn it…" she cursed and knelt down to pick up the contents.

"Akamaru! What did you do this time!" she heard someone say. The lavender haired girl looked up to see Inuzuka Kiba, a brown haired guy who she liked too. She blushed in the sight of him.

"Kiba-kun!" she said in surprise and the dog that she had accidentally stepped on jumped on Kiba's head where he usually stays.

"Oh, hi Yuriko-chan," Kiba said and noticed the nearly empty grocery bags and the spilled contents. "Let me help you with that," Kiba said and knelt down to help.

"I-iie Kiba-kun, I could do this," Yuriko said shyly.

"Nonsense, it was my dog that made you drop these bags," Kiba said. Akamaru whimpered when he said that making Kiba giggle. "There, there Akamaru, I'm not scolding you," Kiba said reassuringly. This made Akamaru happy making him bark in happiness. Yuriko giggled.

"He's cute," Yuriko said. Kiba smiled at her.

"He is, isn't he?" Kiba said. The lavender haired girl nodded her head. While they were picking up the contents Kiba accidentally held Yuriko's hand, making both of them blush a light shade of pink as they let go. "Go… gomenasai…" Kiba said sheepishly.

"I-it's all right," Yuriko said. There was a while of silence between them for a while. When they finished Yuriko got up and smiled thankfully to Kiba. "This is all, I need to go now," Yuriko said.

"Ne Yuriko-chan, I'll help you carry those bags," Kiba said, getting up.

"Iie Kiba-kun, it's all right," Yuriko said. Kiba giggled.

"Iie Yuriko-chan, I'll help you and you're not stopping me," Kiba said and got one of the two grocery bags. Yuriko smiled and giggled.

"Well you aren't gonna give up anyway, lets go," Yuriko said.

"Hai! Hai!" Kiba said and they were on the way to the apartment. They were quiet on the way. "Ne Yuriko-chan, can I ask you something? And you have to answer it okay?" Kiba asked.

"Hai," Yuriko replied. Kiba blushed slightly.

"Do you… like as in really like someone?" Kiba asked shyly. Yuriko blushed as well.

"Well… I like two guys that way actually…" Yuriko said.

"Souka… who?" Kiba asked. Yuriko blushed harder and kept quiet. "Yuriko-chan, you promised you would answer," Kiba said, reminding her. Yuriko blushed a light shade of red and smiled.

"One is kinda lazy but very smart, and the other is a real animal lover but more on dogs," Yuriko said leaving Kiba confused.

"Yuriko-chan!" Kiba said. Yuriko giggled.

"You didn't say anything about being specific, here we are, and there's Akina-chan and Naruto," Yuriko said as they reached the apartment.

"Yay! Ramen!" Naruto cheered.

"I'll take those Kiba-kun," Akina said as Kiba handed the grocery bag over to the blue eyed black haired girl. "Arigatou," she said smiling.

"No problem," Kiba said.

"Oi Naruto," Yuriko said angrily.

"Nani?" Naruto asked. Yuriko forcefully pushed the grocery bag she was carrying to Naruto.

"You carry these, you wanted so much ramen damn it!" Yuriko swore.

"Can I help if I love ramen so much!" Naruto said.

"Love ramen my ass!" Yuriko said.

"I'd kick yours if you were a guy and not my girlfriend's best friend!" Naruto said. Yuriko twitched.

"Want me to kick yours!" Yuriko said. Naruto twitched too.

"Why don't you try! You should at least thank me!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Thank you! For what! Giving me a backache because of all the ramen you want!" Yuriko bit.

"Well if I hadn't told you to buy some groceries you wouldn't be here making friends with your crush! You were always the damn shy one!" Naruto said. Yuriko then hit Naruto with a big and heavy book knocking the blonde whiskered boy unconscious.

"Urusai baka!" Yuriko said, twitching angrily and going inside the apartment stepping all over Naruto. Akina sighed.

"That's the 6th time today… come on Naruto-kun…" Akina said and dragged the unconscious Naruto in the apartment.

"Heheheheh… I see stars!" Naruto said. Akina sighed more deeply and closed the door of the apartment. Kiba turned to leave when he remembered something.

"**Well if I hadn't told you to buy some groceries you wouldn't be here making friends with your crush! You were always the damn shy one!"**

'Could it be?' Kiba thought, blushing at the thought. He turned to a window in Yuriko's apartment where she was. Yuriko seemed to notice him and waved to the brown haired Inuzuka with a smile. Kiba smiled and waved back. He turned and left. 'But who's the other one?' Kiba asked himself.

**END**

**Me: that's it guys! Hale: no more chapters after this! Me: this is my present for you Cai-niks! Hope you like it! Hale: and for the Goth priestess, sorry, we've just been very busy and stuff. Me: Ja-ne! **


End file.
